


Torture chamber

by syrin_nen



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Incest, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:25:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrin_nen/pseuds/syrin_nen
Summary: Рубен чувствует дыхание, почти незаметное, но оттого и дурманящее, что кожа покрывается мурашками. Он очень хочет открыть глаза и увидеть солнце. Хотя бы один лучик.





	Torture chamber

За окном танцуют молнии. Около кровати, на комоде с едва заметными царапинами и трещинами, то догорает, то снова зажигает свой маленький, но успокаивающий огонек свеча. Старое пыльное зеркало, висящее на орехово-бурой стене напротив, переливает серебряными красками из-за бликов света и, словно смеясь металлическим звоном, показывает его, Рубена, лежачего на койке и завернутого в несколько толстых одеял. Бледного, жалкого, маленького человечка.   
  
— Он наш сын.   
  
Рубен дергается, услышав за скрипучей дверью голос матери, который не излучал ту присущую всем родительницам теплоту, что обычно пребывала в их разговорах. Хотя, нет, мама так разговаривала только с Лаурой. Никогда – с ним.   
  
— Это всего лишь простуда. Полежит, и перестанет, — Рубен слабыми, почти белыми ладонями прикрывает уши. Отцовский шепот слишком больно и метко бьет. Мама что-то яростно шипит, но, похоже, не так уж слова мужа и беспокоят ее. Безвольная, сидящая в клетке, зависимая женщина.   
  
Он откидывается на подушку, прикрывая глаза и чувствуя духоту, которая царапает горло. Рубен не любит родителей, не хочет чувствовать что-то к ним. Но глупая человеческая душонка не слушает, нашептывая слова, которые будто намалевали ядом, и что врезаются внутрь, оставляя осадок, что никогда не смоешь.   
  
  
_Монстр. Монстр. Монстр._  
  
_Он никогда не забудет их глаза, когда они вошли туда. Никогда из памяти не сотрется, как они, одной рукой сжимая носы, трясясь и содрогаясь, с горящими отвращением глазами, выкидывали его любимую кошку. Когда она летела, кишки вывалились на землю, покрытую грязью и пылью. Он видел, как почва впитала кровь, будто бы ей даровали благодать. А мог лишь рыдать у ног бренных слуг человеческой системы, которым не понять всех чудес бытия. Они и не хотели их понимать._  
  
_Что у них?_  
  
_Родители возвращаются в амбар, осматриваясь в поисках еще чего-нибудь, что можно выбросить, тем самым причиняя боль не себе, а ему. Мама едва содрогается, прикрывая рот напудренной ладонью, тонкой и хрупкой, как спичка – так легко сломать, – а у отца лицо белее снега – может ли оно быть еще светлее? Взгляды – испуганный и презирающий – обращены на него, и Рубен безошибочно, на грани инстинктов осознает: все люди толпа, а мир – застенок. Жить толпе на радость, нельзя быть одному. Ведь никто не любит собственный разум._  
  
_Там, внутри._  
  
  
Ему нравится прикосновение холодных, нежных пальцев ко лбу. Стоило родителям прекратить бессмысленную, формальную грызню и убраться восвояси, как он слышит жалкий отзвук отворяемой двери, тихий скрип половицы и шуршание ткани; она стоит совсем рядом, нагнувшись над ним. Рубен чувствует дыхание, почти незаметное, но оттого и дурманящее, что кожа покрывается мурашками. Он очень хочет открыть глаза и увидеть солнце. Хотя бы один лучик.   
  
Возня и шелест, а руки все подрагивают. Грохот грозы; откидывающееся одеяло. Он больше так не может, всего одним глазком. Приоткрывает правый глаз и видит ее, Лауру, нагую, с улыбкой, которая стоит жизни империй. Тонкие иссиня-черные волосы падают вперед, ложась на округлую, младую грудь. Она садится на край ложа и протягивает руку, точь-в-точь как у матери, трепля его волосы, схожие с отцовскими. Вроде и похожи на предков, а на самом деле другие.   
  
Слабость и тугая тяжесть во всем теле уходят, забирая с собой все остатки. Лаура ложится рядом, обнимает его за плечи, молчит, ибо слова не нужны. Ведь глаза, мысли и чувства, такие родные, лучащиеся теплотой и той самой необходимой нежностью, которую Рубен никогда не видел у своих создателей, говорят больше. Он улыбается про себя, ощущая теплоту сестриных рук.   
  
Нет никаких застенок.


End file.
